Jikan Yo Tomare
by xXLolitaXx
Summary: Momo finally gets to claim Toshiro as her boyfriend but now they down have time to see each other! Based on the song Jikan Yo Tomare by AZU and Seamo, I hope you like! Rated T just in case.


HitsuHina Oneshot

I hope you like it...

**Disclaimer: don't own bleach...**

* * *

><p>Momo sighed she already missed Toshiro she had just visited him during her break. It took so long to claim him as her boyfriend, but unforntuntaly when she did Captain-Commander Yamamoto started giving them so much work. Momo had barely anytime to visit him. Sometimes she spent the whole day without seeing him which made her all upset.<p>

Today was a surprise, Toshiro visited Momo for a change, there was a knock on Momo's door while she was franticly signing and samping papers. "Yes, come in" she called. Toshiro entered "Hello Bed-wetter" Momo fought back a smile and pouted "Hello Shiro-chan." she said. He nodded "I missed you, you haven't been visiting me for a while. Momo sighed and go up and gave Toshiro a hug. "Mou, Captain-Commander has been giving me so much work I don't even have enough time for lunch." her tummy growled causing Toshiro to smirk. "Mou, Don't be so mean Shiro-chan." Momo pouted again, Toshiro sighed and and reached into his sleeve and pulled out a small box lunch "Here I had the feeling you were hungry." and passed it to her. Momo smiled "Thank You Shiro-chan!" Toshiro smirked "That's Histuguya-taichou to you, Bed Wetter" Momo made a face "I do not wet the bed anymore!" Toshiro shrugged "Says you, well see you later Bed Wetter Momo" Momo rasied an eyebrow "you aren't gonna eat with me?" Toshiro shook his head "I have tons of work too" Momo sighed sadly "Okay" Toshiro came p to her and gave her a kiss on her forehead then left.

Momo finished the lunch from Toshiro quickly so she could finish her paperwork. But she kept thinking of Toshiro so at random times she would blush. Momo missed him already again she wished he could just stay with her. "ARGH!" Momo pouted "I can't work like this" she poked her cheek "Mou...what do I do?" Momo sat on the couch and decided to take a nap. By the time she woke it was 11 and she still hadn't finished her paperwork "Oh No!" Momo rushed to her desk and noticed that draped on her was Toshiro's captain haori. She tilted her head a little and held the haori then stared on the paper work but all of them were finished by someone...Toshiro. Momo pouted and looked out the window Toshiro had visited her when she was asleep. She felt herself smile feeling all bubbly inside "Thank you and Good Night Shiro-chan..." she whispered.

* * *

><p>Toshiro felt so weird on the inside after he had left Momo. He could still remember her smile when he came to visit which was not often because it was usually Momo who came. For some reason he wanted to go back to her. Toshiro frowned and shook his head trying to forget Momo for awhile. He shunpo'd to his office before his mind could tell him to go back to Momo. He sat at his des signing the papers already knowing that Matsumoto had gone drinking with Hisagi and Kira. Toshiro couldn't help wondering if Momo thought of him when he left. lost in his thoughts he contiuned signing not knowing he signed off the page and Matsumoto returned. He was still thinking when Matsumoto gasped "Taichou you signed off the page for the first time, AND didn't notice that I came back! I guess there's a first time for everything." Toshiro glared at her "Do your paper work NOW! Matsumoto went to her seat but ignored him "So who were you thinking of so important that to signed off page?" before he could answer Matsumoto squeal "I know, You were thinking of Hinamori-san!" Toshiro choked on his tea "N-No I wasn't!" Matsumoto giggled "Taichou can stutter and choke on tea!" Toshiro got mad "MATSUMOTO! GET OUT!" Matsumoto run out her pants were a litle frozen already. Matsumoto smiled at her victory and shupo'd away. Toshiro leaned back into his chair and fixed the signature trying to keep his thoughts away from Momo.<p>

Toshiro finally finished his paperwork at was 9. Toshiro yawned and decided to go visit Momo before he returned to his private quarters. He knocked on the office of the 5th Barracks waiting a while no one answered so Toshiro slid open the door and walked in looking for Momo only to see that she was asleep on the couch. Toshiro smiled and took his captain haori off and put it over her and gave her a kiss on the forehead. She seemed to not notice and Toshiro looked at all the unfinished paperwork and smirked then sat on Momo desk and started to finish her work. At about 10:55 Toshiro gave her another kiss on the forehead "Good Night Bed-Wetter" then he left knowing that she would wake up later. He paused he wanted to stay with her and be the first on she saw when she woke but Toshiro pushed that thought away. Toshiro started towards his quarters holding back an almost smile.

Momo layed in bed now unable to sleep. She looked at the ceiling buried in thoughts. "Mou...I'm starting to miss him more now..." ONe thought popped into her head as she got up "I wanna go visit him..." Momo hurried to Toshiro's private quarters but once she got there she didn't know what to do. "..." She was standing at his door but didn't knock. She suddenly blushed and her reiatsu raised "Eep!" she quickly lowered it. "What am I doing..." she said to herself.

"You're standind infront of my door, thats one thing." a familiar voice said. Momo slowly turned around "S-sorry Shiro-chan, I-I wanted to visit you..." Momo's face was redder than a tomato. Toshiro smirked "Come in." as he opened the door letting her in. "I'm sorry for visiting you so late...I wanted to thank you for doing my paperwork." Toshiro nodded, then Momo took a deep breath "I want to see you more often!" then covered her mouth with both hands, surprised that she said it. Toshiro raised an eyebrow and sighed "You can do your paperwork in my office. How's that?" Momo looked very happy for a second then calmed down "Yeah, that would be nice" she said in a mature way trying to hold back her happiness. Toshiro smiled "Whatever you say" Momo smiled then yawned and rubbed her eyes "Mou, I getting tired..." Toshiro pulled her to his room "You can sleep with me tonight." he said the dark was hiding his tiny blush. "Thank you, Shiro-chan" as she lied down. Toshiro half smiled as he closed the lights and slipped beside her. Momo cuddled next to him as he wrapped his arms around her. "Nightie Nights Shiro-chan" Momo said closing her heavy eyelids "Good Night Bed Wetter" Toshiro replyed. Soon Momo fell asleep. Toshiro watched her for a moment and closed his eyes thinking.

_Please stop time._

* * *

><p>I'm done! Please R&amp;R<p> 


End file.
